<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re a Natural by deii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998142">You’re a Natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deii/pseuds/deii'>deii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales from the Gas Station</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Horror, Depression, Drug Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Smoking, have fun sinners, mr.townsend DO NOT, oof, this is godforsaken, will add more as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deii/pseuds/deii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer woke up in the forest again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Middleton/Dark God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re a Natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is godforsaken and how about we notn’t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer woke up next to the collapsed birch tree in the forest again. </p><p>Third time this month. </p><p>And it was the snapping that woke him up again. It always was the snapping of branches. He never woke up on time to see the person walking, but he knew they were there, he could feel their eyes staring at him.</p><p>It was almost like they came from the trees. </p><p>The birch had a red ribbon tied around the top branch, almost like a start line. </p><p>Because what else was this but a race?</p><p>He could never find the finish line. </p><p>By the time he got up, the snapping got louder. By the time he started running, it stopped. This was their routine, he ran until he found his way out and they chased. </p><p>Never too close though, they always stayed just far enough to smell him. Just far enough so he couldn’t touch them. </p><p>He knew he was allowed to stop only when he found the man sitting next to the fire. And he knew he was allowed to leave only after the man said so. </p><p>He was allowed to leave only after the man says so. </p><p>And he knew without the man he will never last long. </p><p>When Spencer broke to the clearing with the green bonfire, his feet were already bleeding. When did they start bleeding? </p><p>He saw the black dog eating a deer out of the corner of his eyes. Spencer hoped the fire would be enough to keep the dog away. </p><p>“Ah, hello Spencer. Rushing again somewhere, I see?” The man spoke, not raising his eyes from his cigarette. </p><p>He was always smoking a cigarette. </p><p>“Silent yet again, huh? Fair enough. Do your feet hurt too much?”</p><p>Spencer stayed silent. The dog was staring at him. </p><p>“You know, it is ill mannered for a young man like yourself to ignore someone older than you.”</p><p>Spencer staring into the man’s dark eyes. Sometimes, he swore he could see graveyards inside them. The dog started walking towards him. </p><p>“Do you want some berries?”</p><p>The man always offers him berries. Spencer tried them once. They tasted of rot and stained his fingers red. He couldn’t stop eating. </p><p>The dog was getting closer. </p><p>Spencer didn’t notice when he started crying. He didn’t even notice he was crying until his tears started hitting the edges of his pyjamas. They burned. He started crying harder. </p><p>The fire revealed the dog’s empty eye sockets and festering ribcage. Patches of it’s fur were replaces with bone. </p><p>“You look like you wish to leave, kid. Do you want to leave?”</p><p>The dog stopped, it’s blank eye sockets focused on Spencer. He didn’t dare to wipe away his tears. The man didn’t look up from his cigarette. </p><p>“You may leave.”</p><p>The dog pounced just as Spencer stood up to run. </p><p>The dog’s rotting teeth connected with Spencer’s leg, ripping out a chunk of flesh. Spencer screamed, falling to the ground, shutting his eyes as he kicked his feet, hoping to crawl away before the dog gets to his neck. </p><p>The last thing Spencer saw was the dog’s empty eye sockets. </p><p>Spencer woke up next to the collapsed birch in the forest again. </p><p>Snapping woke him up again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>